Dulce Venganza
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Fic de San Valentin, muy viejo. Terry viaja en el Mauritania rumbo a Londres, no sin antes haber mandado al diablo a quien menos debia. Una historia que trata de ver lo que ocurre en el primer encuentro entre Terry y Candy.


Dulce Venganza

Por MaryLuz

- ¡El amor no existe!. Fué un cliché que alguien inventó para fastidiarnos la existencia. Algún tonto e idealista que piensa que existe una mujer perfecta destinada a un hombre igualmente perfecto, ¡Al diablo con todos esos idealistas! .

- No deberías decir eso Terry, algún día encontraras a tu princesa blanca y sabrás entonces lo que tus padres sintieron. Un día de estos, cuando menos te lo esperes, cupido ha de flecharte y entonces podrás entenderlos.

- Vamos Charly, esquivare la flecha envenenada de cupido, ¡yo no me enamoraré nunca!, no seré uno de esos tontos e idealistas.

- No debes decir de ésta agua no beberé.

El silbato del barco anunciaba la salida, el Mauritania salía rumbo a Londres, era un día frío de Diciembre y Terry platicaba con su antiguo amigo Charly Sanders en la proa del barco a manera de despedida.

- Hasta luego, Terry, espero verte de nuevo pronto y ojalá olvides lo que acabas de decir – dijo Charly agitando su mano.

- Adiós buen amigo y ¡Al Diablo con cupido!.

El Mauritania soltó amarras y Terry entró a su camarote, afuera helaba, pero el hielo en su corazón era aun más frío que la propia nieve.

El encierro voluntario durante el viaje solo fue interrumpido por la fiesta de fin de año a la que Terry acudió solo para intentar ahogarse en el alcohol.

"No entiendo estas fiestas, risas, baile, bebida... si no fuera por la bebida" - rió de forma burlona al ver su reflejo distorsionarse en el vaso de licor.

Sintió una extraña brisa golpearle el rostro. Volteó para todos lados logrando ver una puerta medio abierta. Franqueando a la gente que platicaba de forma amigable, salió a la proa.

Adentro la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Serpentinas, cornetas, música y baile, acompañaban a las felicitaciones. Sin embargo, Terry no se sentía contento, su viaje a América había destruido su creencia en el amor. Y ahora regresaba al tedio de su vida solitaria en el colegio.

Esa noche era especial, había cierto aroma en el aire que le hacía recordar la primavera, a pesar de ser invierno. Sus pies lo guiaron hasta un punto en la proa de donde no pudo moverse por algunos minutos.

Terry observaba a la nada; cuando salió de la fiesta no había bruma, esta había caído sobre él sin darse cuenta, lágrimas acudían a sus ojos después de haber recordado lo que había vivido con su madre. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que el amor no existía. Y sin darse cuenta una lágrima, producto del coraje que sentía, se escurrió por su rostro siendo arrastrada por la brisa marina.

Una extraña sensación sobre su nuca, como un pinchazo le hizo voltear de forma repentina. En la bruma pudo observar una figura blanca que se alejaba a pocos pasos de él. Parecía un fantasma flotando en medio de la nada, moviéndose de forma graciosa, mientras su largo vestido se ondeaba con el viento.

- ¿Esta alguien allí? – preguntó.

- He si, pero pensé que estaba un poco triste – escuchó.

¿Qué fue ese sonido?, ¿Qué es ese dolor? Terry puso su mano sobre su corazón al sentirse extraño. Esa voz, esa mirada, ¿Quién era ella?, cada vez estaba más confundido, ella vestía de blanco, ¡no era posible!, ¡no era posible! Terry comenzó a reír enfrente de aquella chica a quien ni siquiera conocía.

- ¿Triste? ¿Estás hablando de mi? – Terry siguió riendo – Ella dice que estoy triste – dijo a la nada sin parar de reír.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – dijo la chica algo confundida. Terry dejo de reir para verla fijamente.

- Hay una fiesta adentro – dijo señalando la puerta por la que había salido - ¿Saliste a caminar?

- ¡No me gustan las fiestas!

- ¡Apuesto a que no encontraste pareja, Pecosa! – dijo Terry sarcástico volviendo a reír.

- ¡Pecosaí! – se molesto ella

- No te enojes, haces que se te noten más las pecas. – Se burlo. Terry se acercó hasta la cara de la chica haciendole retroceder un poco por su cercanía y se volvió a burlar – "asu" ¡son muchas! – se burló de nuevo. La chica apreto los dientes antes de contestar molesta.

- Mira, lo siento mucho, pero me gustan tanto mis pecas que he estado buscando la manera de cómo conseguir más. – dijo sumamente molesta. Terry entonces lanzó un silbido de burla.

- ¿También defiendes tu nariz?

- ¿Qué tiene mi nariz? – dijo iracunda

- ¡Muy respingada!

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

- ¿Señorita Candy? – ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de un hombre acercándose a ellos. Terry pudo ver la silueta de alguien que aparecía en la bruma y volteo para ver a la chica frente a él.

- ¿Te llamas Candy? – Ella solo asintió sin decir nada. Entonces Terry se giró sin decir nada más dejando a la chica parada a sus espaldas y sin dejar de burlarse agregó – ¡Feliz Año, Pecas! – y se marcho.

- ¡No soy Pecas, maleducado !- gritó enojada Candy.

Terry caminó rumbo al camarote, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa como hacía años no se dibujaba. Su corazón se volvía a llenar de calor, de un calor que creía perdido y todo gracias a Candy, esa chica pecosa a quien recién había conocido en el barco...

Justo sobre las estelas de espuma que dejaba el barco al ir navegando, un pequeño niño sonriente con alas, cargando un arco, regresaba de hacer su trabajo con un chico que no hacía mucho lo acababa de mandar al diablo.

*** FIN ***

Con todo Cariño.

MaryLuz

N/A

Para quienes viven en México. Estan pasando Candy por Cadena 3(Cablevisión no la tiene, pero Sky si). Sábados y Domingos a las 8:30 am. Apenas va en la epoca del San Pablo. También pasan la abejita maya, mazzinger z, Remi y más.


End file.
